mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Cadance/Gallery
__TOC__ Season two A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Filly Twilight's room S02E25.png|Can't say young since she's immortal, but Princess Cadance is happy to see Twilight. Princess Cadance give me hug S2E25.png|Twily, come give me a hug. Filly Twilight and Cadance hugging S2E25.png|Cute little hug for Twilight. Princess Cadance place bandage S2E25.png|Princess Cadance placing a bandage on Twilight's cut. Princess Cadance kind S2E25.png|Princess Cadance is kind. Princess Cadance who's lucky S2E25.png|"I'm the one who's lucky, Twilight." Princess Cadance oh Twilight S2E25.png|Oh Twilight. Princess Cadance anything but S2E25.png|"You're anything but a regular old unicorn!" Young Cadance with filly Twilight S2E25.png|Filly Twilight and Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance and Twilight as a child S2E25.png|Sunshine,sunshine, ladybugs awake...clap you're hooves and do a little shake! Lucky and Wild Fire arguing S02E25.png|Uh-Oh, Bickering Couple! Lucky and Wildfire arguing S02E25.png|Cadance and filly Twilight watching a bickering couple. CadanceFlashbackHearts S2E25.png|Princess Cadance spreading the love. Princess Cadance oh yeah S2E25.png|Oh yeah, that's how you spread love. Princess Cadance first appearance S2E25.png|First appearance. Princess Cadance not so pleased S2E25.png|Princess Cadance does not look so pleased. Princess Cadance "What are you doing?" S2E25.png|"What are you doing!?" Cadance, Shining Armor, and Twilight on bridge S2E25.png|Princess Cadance with Shining Armor. Cadance being possessive of Shining Armor S2E25.png|She looks..... conniving. Princess Cadance absolutely S2E25.png|This is my happy face and its not in any way diabolical. Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png|And here she comes. Applejack addressing Cadance by her full name S2E25.png|Princess Cadance doesn't look very amused. Princess Cadance squee! S2E25.png|SQUEE! Cadance looking unhappy S2E25.png|She does not look amused at all. Princess Cadance checking on the catering S02E25.png|Applejack offering food to Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance tasting fritter S2E25.png|Trying out the food. Cadance insincerely calling the apple fritters delicious S2E25.png|"Delicious!" (Oh really?) Princess Cadance I love them S2E25.png|"I love love them!" Yeah I believe you. Applejack giving bag of apple fritters to Cadance S2E25.png|Uh, thank you. Applejack squee S2E25.png|Princess Cadance doesn't look comfortable. Cadance taking the bag S2E25.png|Green magic? Something suspicious with that..... Bag thrown into bin S2E25.png|There goes the food. Cadance coming in S2E25.png|Princess Cadance with her bridemaids Rarity in front of Cadance S2E25.png|Uh, you're blocking my view. Rarity and Cadance S2E25.png|I am so grateful, Princess. Rarity an honor S2E25.png|Princess Cadance looks indifferent. Cadance looking at her dress S2E25.png|Hmm, maybe a different color? Rarity smiling with Pride S2E25.png|Princess Cadance inspecting her wedding gown. Cadance not pleased with the results of her dress S2E25.png|"I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train." Cadance with the other dresses S2E25.png|''Make them a different color.'' Princess Cadance glare S2E25.png|Her glare is worse than the bat glare. Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png Princess Cadance different color S2E25.png|Princess Cadance wants the dresses to be a different color. Pinkie with Cadance S2E25.png|Pinkie Pie sure knows her way around the Cadance. Princess Cadance exactly why S2E25.png|Exactly why am I here? Princess Cadance freaking out S2E25.png|Pinkie's randomness may be a bit too much for Princess Cadance. Pinkie in front of Cadance S2E25.png Princess Cadance super cute expression S2E25.png|Princess Cadance...cuteness...overload! Cadance 'Perfect!' S2E25.png|Dat sarcastic look on her face! Cadance 'if we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party' S2E25.png Twilight hiding S2E25.png Pinkie Pie "thank you" S02E25.png|Nopony insults a Pinkie Pie party! Cadance near the staircase S2E25.png Cadance wants to talk with Shining Armor for a moment S2E25.png Shining Armor talking to Cadance S2E25.png Shining Armor migraine or cluster S2E25.png Cadance 'feeling better' S2E25.png|Why, hello there Shining Armor hm hm S2E25.png Princess Cadance satisfied S2E25.png Princess Cadance let her go S2E25.png Princess Cadance affectionate S2E25.png Princess Cadance at the door S2E25.png|''Here I am!'' Cadance walking on red carpet S2E25.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor affectionate S2E25.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor notice missing S2E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Twilight is ready to confront Cadance S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Shining Armor looking at Cadance S2E25.png|The evil smile on her face. Princess Cadance just ignore S2E25.png|"Maybe we should just ignore her." Princess Cadance pointed at S2E25.png|Twilight pointing at Princess Cadance. Shining Armor protecting Princess Cadance S2E25.png|Shining Armor protecting Cadance from Twilight's pointing hoof. Princess Cadance behind me S2E25.png|She's behind isn't she. Twilight confronting Cadance S2E25.png Cadance intimidated S2E25.png Princess Cadance cornered S2E25.png|Princess Cadance being cornered by Twilight. Princess Cadance blushing S2E25.png|Princess Cadance blushing out of embarrassment. Twilight faces Cadance S02E25.png Princess Cadance why are you S2E25.png|"Why are you doing this to me!" Cadance running away S2E25.png Cadance stepping on small Twilight S2E25.png Cadance putting her hoof on Twilight S2E25.png Cadance smiling S2E25.png Twilight 'I'm sorry' S2E25.png|Oh Cadance, I´m so sorry! Chrysalis' eyes flash green S2E25.png|Wait, her eyes. They´re green? Cadance 'You will be' S2E25.png|You will be sorry. Horn glowing green S2E25.png|This doesn´t look good. Twilight surrounded by a ring of fire S02E25.png Chrysalis in her Cadance disguise S2E25.png Chrysalis makes Twilight sink into the caverns S2E25.png Twilight inside the green fire S2E25.png Cadance looking behind S2E25.png CadanceEvil S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Cadance Is Everywhere S2E26.png|In the crystal depths of Canterlot... I see you S2E26.png|The evil eye! It's everywhere! Oh the Equinity! And now your prison S2E26.png|Taunting Twilight Nopony will save you S2E26.png|You're mine now. *Evil smirk* Chrysalis talks to Twilight S2E26.png S02E26 Real Cadance.png|The real Cadance's first appearance. Princess Cadance uncovered S2E26.png|That is one messy pony princess. Princess Cadance no wait! S2E26.png|"No, wait!" Twilight pouncing at Princess Cadance S2E26.png|Twilight Sparkle used Tackle! Princess Cadance shielding herself S2E26.png|The foe's Cadance used Endure and braced itself! Princess Cadance shielding herself 2 S2E26.png|"Don't hurt me!" Princess Cadance seeing Twilight S2E26.png|"Twilight it's me!" Princess Cadance talking to Twilight S2E26.png|Twilight Sparkle used Glare to cast a shadow of doubt! Princess Cadance singing to Twilight S2E26.png|Reciting the rhyme from Twilight's childhood Princess Cadance smiling S2E26.png|It's a draw! S02E26 Twilight and Cadance reunite.png|Reunited and it feels so good! Princess Cadance hugging Twilight S2E26.png Princess Cadance noticing something S2E26.png Eerie sparkle in Princess Cadance's eyes S2E26.png|Cadance's eyes Princess Cadance solution! S2E26.png|Exit! Chrysalis as Cadance walking up to the mirror S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror S2E26.png|Imposter Cadance (aka: Queen Chrysalis) singing "This Day Aria" Chrysalis as Cadance 'The kind of day which I dreamed' S2E26.png|Cadance's evil eyes. Princess Cadance cute expression S2E26.png|Impostor yes. Cute...yes. ThisDayAriaQCsinging.png Chrysalis as Cadance with the mannequins S2E26.png|Making them bow. Chrysalis as Cadance 'That I have fooled them all' S2E26.png|I think it's safe to say that that face shows pure evil. S02E26 Cadance gems.png|Like the Crystal maidens of Link to the Past S02E26 Twilight Cadance cave maze.png|A race against time Cadance's reflection S2E26.png|"But instead of having cake..." Twilight consoles Cadance S2E26.png|"...with all my friends to celebrate." Princess Cadance wedding bells S2E26.png|"My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all." Chrysalis as Cadance 'care less about the dress' S2E26.png|"I could care less about the dress." Chrysalis as Cadance kicking the table S2E26.png|"I won't partake in any cake." Chrysalis as Cadance touching mannequin's chin S2E26.png|"Vows...well, I'll be lying when I say..." Princess Cadance anykind weather S2E26.png|"...that through any kind of weather," Princess Cadance to be together S2E26.png|"I'll want us to be together!" Chrysalis as Cadance stepping on hat's remains S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'do not love the groom' S2E26.png|"No I do not love the groom! In my heart, there is no room!" Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror menacingly S2E26.png|"But I still want him to be..." Chrysalis as Cadance 'all mine!' S2E26.png|"...all mine!" Twilight and Cadance in the crystal caves S2E26.png|"Find a way to save the day." S02E26 Twilight and Cadance run.png|"I don't fear that I may lose him." Twilight and Cadance running S2E26.png|"...to one who wants to use him." Cadance and Twilight with minecart S2E26.png|"Not care for, love and cherish him each day." Cadance runs past Twilight S2E26.png Cadance trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"For I oh-so love the groom." S02E26 Cadance mine cart.png|"All my thoughts he does consume." Twilight looking S2E26.png Cadance looking at rocks levitated S2E26.png|The rocks are being lifted. Cadance being put in minecart S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance mine cart S2E26.png|"Oh, Shining Armor..." Twilight trying to push minecart S2E26.png|"...I'll be there very soon!" S02E26 Mine cart ride.png|It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Twilight and Cadance thrown out from minecart S2E26.png S2E26 Twilight Cadance flying.png|My love will take flight! Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo throwing out flowers S02E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png Chrysalis is "one lucky bride" S02E26.png This Day Aria Cadance splitscreen S2E26.png S02E26 Splitscreen2.png S02E26 Splitscreen3.png|All hope is lost... Shining Armor under spell S2E26.png|Noooooo! Princess Cadance save him S2E26.png|"We're never going to save him!" Cadance "Mine, all mine" S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance laughing S2E26.png Princess Celestia being oblivious S02E26.png Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png|Gotta love the expression on fake Cadance's face. Chrysalis as Cadance surprised S2E26.png|"What?!" S02E26 What did she say.png Princess Cadance why does she S2E26.png|"Why does she have to ruin my special day!?" Princess Cadance fake drama S2E26.png|What a drama queen. Princess Cadance wha...!! S2E26.png|Oh she knows that voice. S02E26 Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding.png|Double trouble: Real Cadance appears! Princess Cadance you escape S2E26.png|"But how did you escape my bridesmaids!?" Princess Cadance slick smile S2E26.png|Now if only Princess Cadance had a pair of sunglasses. Princess Cadance thinking ideas S2E26.png|Think...ah whats that! Princess Cadance solve problem S2E26.png|Princess Cadance breaks through bridesmaids in the most ingenious way. Princess Cadance how we do it S2E26.png|That's how its done! S02E26 Cadance exposes fake.png|"She's a changeling!" S02E26 Cadance shadowed over.png|Told ya. Chrysalis 'I doubt that' S2E26.png Princess Cadance witness S2E26.png|Cadance see's Shining Armor is under the queen's control. Princess Cadance determined S2E26.png|Cadance is determined to take back her groom. Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png|Unfortunately Queen Chrysalis blocks Cadance's way. Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png|I'm still the cuter one you scary looking queen! Princess Cadance serious S2E26.png|Princess Cadance looks mighty serious. Princess Cadance not my! S2E26.png|"Not my Shining Armor!" S02E26 Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png Queen Chrysalis perfect S2E26.png|Princess Cadance is looking at us. yay! CadanceAndTwilightS2E26.png Twilight LoL face 6 S2E26.png|Are you lying to me Twilight? Rescue Cadance S2E26.png|"Now's your chance." Princess Cadance thank you S2E26.png|Thank you,Twilight. Princess Cadance I'm here S2E26.png|I'm here...I'm here. S02E26 Tearyeyed Cadance and tranced Armor.png|"Please... Wake up..." Princess Cadance embrace Shining Armor S2E26.png|Taking her Shining Armor into her arms. Shining Armor oh my head S2E26.png|Cadance seeing some bubbles. Princess Cadance overjoyed S2E26.png|Princess Cadance overjoyed to see Shining Armor back to normal. Princess Cadance fearless S2E26.png|Fearless. Shining Armor now good time S2E26.png|Shining Armor is thinking-"Now is not a good time for hugs." Shining Armor as if S2E26.png|Princess Cadance holding on to Shining Armor. S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor gaze.png Princess Cadance see's struggle S2E26.png|Cadance worried as Shining Armor struggles recreate the spell. Queen Chrysalis what good S2E26.png|Princess Cadance isn't intimidated by Queen Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis roam free S2E26.png|Princess Cadance still not amused by Chrysalis's antic. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance use spell of love S2E26.png|The power of love. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor not expecting S2E26.png S02E26 - The Power of Love.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance - power of love S02E26.png S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor eye-flash.png Cadance and Shining Armor use the power of love S2E26.png S02E26 Two hearts become one.png|The logo for the next Final Fantasy. S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor.png S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor embrace.png|There is nothing greater than her love for him. Princess Cadance yum S2E26.png|Yum! (Now that's the real "delicious") Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png|Trying Applejack's catering Princess Cadance looking in Rarity's mirror S2E26.png Rarity & Princess Cadance yay! S2E26.png|Yay! Princess Cadance and Fluttershy with birds S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Pinkie Pie dancing S2E26.png|Dancing with Pinkie Pie Cadance walking S2E26.png|Make space for the princess! Princess Cadance.png|Princess Cadance. Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Cadance 'Princess Cadance is fine' S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other S02E26.png Ring on Cadance's horn S2E26.png Shining Armor smiling at Cadance S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png|Everypony looking at the happy couple. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor on balcony S2E26.png|Cadance and Shining waving to the crowd. Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|They kiss at last. Cadance and Shining Armor kiss S2E26.png|Kissu-kissu for her new hubby-wubby. Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking at each other S2E26.png S02E26 Party time.png Rarity dance S2E26.png|Dancing with my husband. S02e26 weddingdance.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Princess Cadance oh! S2E26.png|"Oh!" Cadance Shining Armor S2E26.png|"I almost forgot!" S02E26 Cadance bouquet toss.png|The Bridal toss! Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Shining Armor and Princess Cadance window S03E01.png|A lovley image of Cadance and Shining Armor saving the day. Celestia and Luna looking at the window depicting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E01.png|Celestia and Luna disscuss the Crystal empire. Princess Cadance wary S3E1.png|She sure looks wary. Cadance on the throne acknowledging Twilight S3E1.png|Sitting on her throne, while feeling tired and weak. Princess Cadance spirits lifted S3E1.png|Princess Cadance's spirits are lifted at seeing Twilight Sparkle. Cadance and Twilight doing the "Sunshine" dance in the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|Doing their hoof-shake, makes Cadance's day. Princess Cadance heavy burden S3E1.png|The heavy burden she bears. Cadance tired S3E01.png|Cadance is very tired. Princess Cadance I'm fine S3E1.png|"I'm fine." Shining Armor and Cadance S3E01.png|Feeling weak by the minute. Twilight looking at us S3E1.png|Princess Cadance fell asleep. Princess Cadance sees weird S3E1.png|Weird stuff going on. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor dumbfounded S3E1.png|Dumbfounded. Princess Cadance tell me S3E1.png|She's your sister, tell me what she means. Twilight 'Anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the heart' S3E1.png Twilight 'How did I not notice?' S3E1.png|Poor Cadance, is so very tired. Cadance wobbling S3E1.png|I think I'm going to fall over, Shining Armor catch me. Cadance beginning to faint S3E1.png|Ah, Cadance! Cadance's magic diminishing S3E1.png Shining 'Twiley!' S3E1.png Twilight and Shining alarmed S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Cadance passed out S3E2.png|Princess Cadance, getting weak by every passing second. Shining helping Cadance up S3E2.png|Shining helps Cadance up. Cadance being supported by Shining S3E2.png Cadance weak smile S3E2.png Cadance looking confident S3E2.png Cadance tries to rebuild the camp out S3E2.png Cadance angry S3E2.png Cadance weakened S3E2.png Shining Armor 'I have to find' S3E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance hug S3E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking at each other S3E2.png Cadance struggling to keep up magic S3E2.png Cadance near collapse S3E2.png Cadance looking up from the floor S3E2.png Cadance nearly asleep S3E2.png Shining Armor looking off from the balcony S3E2.png Shining Armor trying to soothe Cadance S3E2.png Shining Armor comforting Princess Cadance S3E2.png Princess Cadance running out of strength S3E2.png The last of Princess Cadance's magic S3E2.png Cadance out of magic for forcefield S3E2.png|No more magic. Total shield collapse S03E02.png Princess Cadance light in eyes S3E2.png|A spark of hope in her eyes. Princess Cadance wings spread out S3E2.png|Princess Cadance with her wings spread out. Shining Armor throwing Cadance S3E2.png S3E02 - Cadance Saves.png|Princess Cadance and the crystal heart Princess Cadance crystal heart S3E2.png|"The crystal heart has returned." Princess Cadance such glory S3E2.png|Such glory to behold. Princess Cadance victory at hand S3E2.png|Victory is at hand. Crystal Cadance and Spike S3E2.png|Spike on Princess Cadance's back. Crystal Cadance landing S3E2.png Crystal Spike looking at Cadance S3E2.png Crystal Cadance and Shining hug S3E2.png Spike looking down first S3E2.png Crystal Cadance looking at the crowd S03E02.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Crystal Spike, Shining Armor and Cadance overlooking crystal ponies S3E2.png Distant Crystal Empire with main 6, Spike, Cadance, Shining Armor S3E02.png Shining Armor 'It's just a test' S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Maybe she'll let you retake it' S3E2.png Twilight 'I don't think she's gonna give me a new test' S3E2.png Games Ponies Play Princess Cadance "there are my girls" S03E12.png Twilight and Cadance ladybug dance S03E12.png Rarity gasp in awe S3E12.png|It looks like Princess Cadance is playing peek-a-boo with Twilight. Rarity walking through the spa S03E12.png Rarity & Princess Cadance enjoying themselves S3E12.png|The Best Princess with the Best Pony. Epic! Princess Cadance pointing out S3E12.png|Pointing out the mud bath to Rarity. Twilight, Cadance, and friends in the spa S03E12.png S3E12 Pinkie Swing.png Twilight, Cadance, and friends surprised S03E12.png Twilight and Cadance smiling S03E12.png Princess Cadance yes like that S3E12.png|Yes, like that Twilight. Cadance helps Twilight relax S03E12.png S3E12 Feelin Better.png Princess Cadance and crystal spa ponies S03E12.png Main ponies and sitting Cadance S03E12.png Princess Cadance crown in air S3E12.png|Crown in the air! "If I may have a word" S3E12.png Princess Cadance ooh S3E12.png|"Oooh." S3E12 Is there Anypony else.png Princess Cadance "just a small detail" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "no such thing as a small detail" S03E12.png Rarity volunteers S03E12.png Princess Cadance "all the precise instructions" S03E12.png Long list of instructions S03E12.png Rarity entering uncharted territory S3E12.png|Approaching Rarity. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Cadance in the spa S03E12.png S3E12 No Worries.png Cadance believes in Rarity S03E12.png S3E12 The Second Message.png Princess Cadance and crystal pony messenger S03E12.png Princess Cadance hears news S3E12.png|Hearing some not so good news. Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Rainbow Dash angry at the messenger S03E12.png Everypony panicking S03E12.png Rarity and Cadance "done" S03E12.png S3E12 Busy with Manestyling.png S3E12 Power Drill.png Cadance looks at her reflection S03E12.png Cadance's messy mane S3E12.png Rarity and Cadance's silhouette S03E12.png Rarity presenting Princess Cadance S3E12.png|Princess Cadance stepping out. Rarity presenting Princess Cadance's new mane S3E12.png Cadance's new look S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny talking to Princess Cadance S3E12.png Princess Cadance and Rarity listening to Ms. Harshwhinny S03E12.png Princess Cadance cannot believe what she hears S03E12.png Cadance "what was wrong with your welcome?" S03E12.png Princess Cadance is going on S3E12.png|"What is going on!?" Princess Cadance shocked expression S03E12.png Rainbow Dash telling the truth S03E12.png Princess Cadance fully understands S3E12.png|Princess Cadance fully understands the misunderstanding. Rainbow Dash thinks she ruined everything S03E12.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash hear Ms. Peachbottom S3E12.png|Princess Cadance hears Ms. Peachbottom. Princess Cadance pleased smile S3E12.png|Very pleased with Twilight and her friends. Princess Cadance waiting for good ending S3E12.png|Now anticipating the happy ending. Princess Cadance announcing the Equestria Games to be held in the Crystal Empire S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princesses in a hall EG.png Twilight meeting Cadance EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Miscellaneous Princess Cadence and Shining Armor stand Hasbro December 2011.jpg|A stand at a Hasbro exhibit, December 2011. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance display.png|A display set up at the Hong Kong Toys and Games Fair in January 2012; Princess Cadance's cutie mark is covered up by cloth here. 2012 Wedding Castle playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Wedding Castle Playset. 2012 Wedding Castle packaging playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Playset packaging. Princess Cadance toy 1.jpg|Princess Cadance Toy, out of box. Similar to the Princess Celestia toy. Princess Cadance toy 2.jpg|Princess Cadance Toy in box. You can press her cutie mark, just like the Princess Celestia toy. Facebook Princess Cadance Shining Armor toys 2012-02-11.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor toys. Facebook Princess Cadance toy 2012-02-11.jpg|Princess Cadance toy. A wedding in Canterlot Book.jpg Shining Armor Princess Cadance royal wedding stand Hasbro December 2011.jpg Princess Cadence figure.jpg|Mystery pack toy with unreleased version of collector card. The released version uses the spelling "Princess Cadance". Royal wedding hub.jpg A Canterlot Wedding promotional with normal Shining.jpg|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 preview image. Unlike in the episode, Shining Armor looks happy and his eyes are normal. Hasbro Canterlot Wedding BG.jpg|The Pony Wedding Promo Background for the Hasbro MLP Page WeddingKitchen PrincessCadance.png|Princess Cadance in Castle Creator Princess Candance Tiara set.jpg|Princess "Candance" Tiara Set Princess Cadance MLP game promo.jpg Facebook episode promo Cadances bad hair day S03E12.jpg Comic issue 3 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 6 Jetpack cover.jpg Shared Variant Issue 6.jpg Crystal empire set.jpg Category:Character gallery pages